I'm Sorry
by GGFAN6
Summary: Luke doesn't keep Lorelai from April once she finds out about her. They still break up though but Lorelai doesn't end up in Christopher's Arms. Instead Luke and Lorelai remain friends, at least for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I was going to do like this whole big what's going to happen when Lorelai finds out about April and how I want the rest of the series to go since the way I imagined it before will never happen but I've already got two stories going so I wasn't quiet sure whether or not I should start another. This is how I see Lorelai finding out about April. It's completely different from the rest. There are major spoilers in here and the two of these lines come straight from the slides.

Lorelai rushes into the dinner calling for Luke April is sitting away from the door.

" Luke do you have any extra plates" She then notices that Luke isn't there but sees April who has spun around to face her and says

" He'll be back in a second"

"Oh okay" Lorelai pauses for a second "Who are you"

Luke comes down into the diner right as April says this "I'm Luke's daughter"

Lorelai stands there for a second "I'm sorry can you repeat what you just said"

" I'm Luke's daughter" Luke emerges from the curtain

"Lorelai"

"Your Lorelai, oh its so good to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you"

" Lorelai can I speak to you for a minute" He's traveled next to her and grabs her by the arm trying to get her out the door

"You have heard a lot about me" The anger rising a little bit more as she pushes away from Luke

"Yes, Luke talks about you all the time"

"Does he" Lorelai looks Luke directly in the eyes now with viable anger.

"April we'll be right back" Guiding Lorelai out the door

"Okay, nice meeting you Lorelai"

Outside the Diner

" Okay I know you have a lot of questions and thoughts"

" Oh do I"

" Look I just found out about this and I was sorting everything out"

" How long"

"How long what"

" How long have you known"

" Since Rory came back"

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell me"

" I didn't know how"

" Didn't know how, Its not that hard Luke it takes like a second for god's sakes your daughter just told me"

" I know"

"How could you not tell me"

"I didn't want to ruin anything"

"Oh yeah because right now its just peachy!"

" Look you have every right to be mad but please let me explain"

" No"

"What"

"No, you had months to explain and you choose not to you said to make this work we were sopost to tell each other everything"

" I know"

" What happened to that does that not apply to you"

" No"

"Then what please try and explain to me why you couldn't tell me this why I wasn't important enough to know"

" I can't"

" You can't"

" I can't"

" I have to get back to my booth"

" Now"

" Yes now"

" Alright"

" I'll talk to you later"

"I'm sorry" Lorelai glances inside the diner and looks at April

"Okay" Lorelai walks away

Luke looks defeated

A few hours later Luke walks into the house and sees Lorelai sitting on the couch feet on the edge of the coffee table, her coat still on she's staring straight ahead

Luke walks over to her and sits in front of her on the coffee table

" Can we talk about this"

" I don't want to"

" I need time"

" Time"

" Yes"

" I want to talk about this"

" Oh now you want to talk about this"

"Lorelai"

" You had months to talk about this but you want to talk about it now"

" Lorelai"

"Don't say my name"

" I want things to get estranged between the two of us"

" Too late"

" Don't say that"

" Luke I've never been this angry before at you never even close so I suggest that you just leave me alone I'll come to you"

"I don't want the same outcome like the last time"

" Don't worry Luke I'm not going to cop out and take the easy way" She gets up and walks towards the stairs and starts climbing them

" Lorelai" She stops and turns to look at Luke

" Just leave me alone Luke" She finishes climbing up the stairs and slams the bedroom door

Fades out

So what do you think?

I love reviews

Let me know whether I should continue

The more reviews I get the more convinced I will become to continue


	2. Chapter 2

One-week later things still hadn't changed for Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai was still furious at Luke for not telling her about April and Luke felt so guilty that he couldn't sleep at night, although sleeping on the couch for the past week didn't help either. He could have stayed at his apartment but he wanted to be there just in case she wanted to talk. It hadn't happen yet but he was hopeful.

It was Friday morning and Luke was sitting in the kitchen. Despite Lorelai being as shock as she was when she first meet April made apparently a great impression on her. April already loved her and asked if she would be there when she came to the diner that night. Luke told her that she would because he didn't want to disappoint her this early in the game so he decided that he would try and see if he could convince Lorelai to come. So here he was on a mid Friday morning when he was usually working sitting in his fiancé's kitchen waiting for her to come down.

He heard her walk down the stairs and immediately sat up. She was surprised to see him, thinking he had left hours ago.

" I thought you left"

" I did but I came back"

" Oh"

" Yeah'

And then there was silence as she poured herself a cup of coffee

" I need to talk to you"

" I'm not ready to talk"

" No not about that… well sorta about that… but not really"

She finally faced him and looked him in the eye.

" What are you talking about Luke?"

" April is going to be at the diner tonight"

" Okay"

" She wants to know if you'll be there"

Lorelai looked down to the ground at the mention of herself

" Really"

" Yeah she really likes you, said she found you cool"

Lorelai thinks to herself for a minute before she says in an almost whisper

" I can't"

" You can't"

" No"

" Okay"

" I have Friday night dinner"

" Friday night dinner?"

" Yeah I have to go"

" Right"

" I'm sorry"

" Don't be after what I've done it will be a while until you catch up"

" Okay"

" So I'll see you later"

" Yeah"

" Bye" and he walks to the foyer

" Luke"

" Yeah"

" I'm still really angry at you for what you did"

" I know"

" But I would understand if you wanted to postpone the wedding"

" What"

" Well I mean you did it for me when I had a problem with my daughter and it will take a while for you to adjust for her and I would understand if you needed time"

" Time"

" A girl her age who is adjusting to her new dad doesn't need to also deal with an appending step-mom"

" Thanks"

" Your welcome"

" Do you want to help me with the calls"

" No I'll handle it"

" Okay"

" Have a good dinner"

Scoffs " yeah"

" Bye" He walks back over to her and kisses her on the cheek

" Bye" and then he leaves and Lorelai grips the sides of the counter deep in though with a sadden expression on her face

Three fourths the way through Friday Night Dinner after going on and ranting about how Rory should have never left the way she did and how it was very irresponsible they had know moved on to Lorelai who had spent the entire time thinking about everything that had happened with Luke and the April situation and the fact that she was now not getting married any time soon.

" Do you know how it felt for you to not even come and tell us you were engaged"

" Your mother wouldn't have even know it you never came to Rory's birthday party"

" At least before you told us"

" Even thought we had really already known"

" And while were on that note when's the big day"

" March 26th" Rory said

" No it's not" Lorelai finally spoke in a quiet voice

" It's not," Rory said confused

" No"

" Did you postpone the wedding" Emily asked

" Yes"

" Why is that Lorelai" Richard asked with worry

" Because Luke has a kid" Lorelai said it as if she had just found out you couldn't tell that she had known for at least a week

" He has a what," Emily said

" He has a daughter she twelve and her names April"

" Luke's a dad"

" Yes Rory Luke's a dad"

" So he called off the wedding" Richard responded

" No it's postponed and I gave him the chance"

" Which he took" Emily spoke

" Why do you care mom its not like you love him or something in fact I bet you're thrilled"

" Lorelai"

" You know I don't even know why I bothered to come. You two have talked tonight like you were the only injured parties. Nobody said a damn thing about me and the pain I went through when Rory and I weren't speaking. Not only did I lose my daughter but I had my own parents go against me. How do you think that felt? Every fear I ever had came true. I felt like my world was going to end. Why would I come and tell you I was getting married. After all that why would I. so you could crush me some more, I don't think so"

Lorelai stood up from her chair

" Where are you going" Richard asked

" I have to go"

" Why"

" There's something I need to do"

" Will you be back next week"

" Depends on how tonight goes"

" Lorelai"

" I'll speak to you both soon, Rory I'll see you later"

" Bye mom"

And with that she was out the door

Luke was cleaning the diner and watching April. She was sitting there doing her homework and waiting patiently for Lorelai to show up. He just couldn't tell her that she wasn't coming. She was looking so forward to it. He knew he would have to tell her eventually. When the bell rang he looked up and was ready to tell his customers that he would be right with them when he saw her.

" I thought you had dinner at your parents"

" I did, but I left early to be here"

" You did"

" Yes." " I'm still furious with you but she your daughter and she'll mine too someday and I'm not going to blow her off"

" I never thought you would"

" Well I did and I realized I don't want to" Lorelai walked away from Luke and sat next to April

" Hi April"

" Lorelai you're here"

" Yes I am" She smiled. Luke hadn't seen her smile in over a week. Boy did he miss her smile. " Sorry I wasn't here when you got here but I had somewhere else I had to be"

" Oh that's okay, I had fun with Luke"

" That's good"

" Yeah" Luke had walked over to behind the counter near them

" So listen I was thinking on my drive over here, April since your going to be spending so much time in Stars Hollow you'll probably be staying the night every once and a while and I was thinking about giving you a room at my house"

" Really" April said all excited

" Really" Luke said at the same time as April.

" Yeah, I have an extra room at my place, its kinda small but I can clear it out and you'll have some room and I don't know I can find some things you can use for storage that won't take up a lot of space in there"

" The only spare room you have is you sewing room" Luke spoke

" I know"

" What are you going to do with all your stuff"

" I don't know I'll find a place for it put it in the attic" " So April what do you think?"

" I think it's a great idea"

" What about you Luke"

" Sounds great"

Lorelai and Luke walked into the crap shack that night and Luke went to the couch. He noticed that his blanket and pillow were gone

" Where my stuff go"

" Upstairs where they belong" Lorelai said

" Where they belong?"

" Yeah where they belong" And she smiled again but this time it was a smile meant just for him

" So I'm going to see if Rory's asleep and it she's still talking to me after bailing on her at dinner so I'll see you upstairs?"

" Yeah you will"

" Okay" And then she walked away

" Yeah you will" Luke repeated to himself

So there's the second Chapter

I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have to say it paid off because I got so many reviews. That was the shortest piece I have ever written and I got the most reviews ever at one time. So thank you to everyone who did and I hope you do again and more of you do.

Next chapter: Lorelai and April spend more time together and Sookie starts badgering Lorelai about her new wedding plans which Lorelai asks Luke about and the conversation has surprising results.

Spoiler: Luke and Lorelai will get married but not in the way either imagined and Lorelai won't need her dress.

This will happen before what I want the season finale to be and I'll let you know when that happens. Just so you know this fanfiction will include all the way until next season which is rumored to be the last season in real life for the show.


	3. Their Worst Fears Fears Become A Reality

Chapter 3: Their Worst Rears Became a Reality 

April loved Lorelai. When Lorelai was around April clung to her like lint does to wool coats. When Lorelai wasn't around she was all April could talk about. Lorelai liked her too. She said she reminded her of Rory when she was that age. She found her very amusing and very interesting to talk to. Lorelai was quite content on how their relationship was and stepped into her new role as a stepmother very well. Things were much easier than Luke and Lorelai thought they would be. Once both had adjusted, which didn't take very long, they had settled back into their old routine with just a few minor adjustments. Luke was now beginning to think that the postponement of his and Lorelai's wedding could be called off and they could go back and start planning again. Maybe they could even push the date up.

He walked into Lorelai's house and soon to be his and made his way into the kitchen. He was fully prepared to talk to Lorelai about his thoughts on the wedding but it turned out that Sookie had already beaten him to the punch. He stood there by the kitchen and listened to her talk to Lorelai.

"So have you and Luke thought about setting another date?"

"Sookie you know the answer to that."

"I just don't understand."

"I told you, Luke needs time to deal with April."

"Seems to me like he's done dealing."

"Sookie."

"What! Everything is going well, you and April are getting along, he's developing a relationship with her and Anna is being great. April has adjusted. I think your ready."

"Yeah well that's for us to decided."

"Alright"

Luke then decided to make his presence know.

"Hey"

" Hi, how long have you been here?"

"I just got home. Hey Sookie."

" Hi Luke. Listen Lorelai I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

" Bye Sookie." Lorelai turns her attention to Luke.

"So how was the diner today?"

"Same as always. The Inn?"

"Same."

"Yeah. How's Sookie?"

"She's good."

"What were you guys talking about?"

Lorelai hesitates. "Our wedding."

"I see."

"Yeah she thinks we should start planning it again."

"Why don't we."

"What!"

"Why don't we start planning it again."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"We're not done with dealing with the April situation."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have a firm grasp."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. April and I are doing great. She's cool with us getting married and she adores you."

"It's too soon."

"Why?"

"Because we don't know how April will act once we are married."

"She'll act the way she is acting now."

"You don't understand, that could all change once it's official."

"I don't think so."

"Well it's smarter if we wait."

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're freaking out."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're scared."

" I am not."

"Okay so what's the problem?"

"Look I just think we should give this new situation we have a little more time."

"Unbelievable… I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you would back out, why am I not surprised."

"Excuse me?"

"You were just waiting for an excuse, something to hide behind and now you've found it. How can you avoid the fact that you're scared. You can avoid the fact that your afraid of being married, of getting what you really want, of being happy, you're a coward" He says stronger and louder with each word he says.

" I am not a coward."

"Then what are you because your defenitly something."

"You know what I am."

"What?"

" I'm hurt. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me about April and that you didn't trust me enough to tell me and ask me for help."

"You know I was scared."

"Yeah I do but what I don't understand is why you couldn't come to me. I have a kid and I know all about this stuff. I think that I was the best person to come to."

"Well I couldn't?" Luke yelled.

Well if you couldn't come to me for help then maybe we shouldn't begetting married." Lorelai yelled back.

"No I guess we shouldn't." Luke yelled.

And then the house was silent. They both just stood there facing each other and looking at one another because at that very moment their worst fear had just come true and neither one of them was trying to stop it. Their eight year wait, two year romance, and eight month engagement was over. They weren't getting married.

Chapter 4: Don't You Want Your Mom and Dad to be Together.

Rory is worried that Lorelai hasn't mourned the end of her engagement with Luke. Luke breaks the news to April that he and Lorelai aren't getting married which cause April to confront Lorelai. Rory has the same idea and goes to the diner to speak with Luke. Lorelai brings April back to the diner along with other things. After their meeting Luke and Lorelai finally deal with their failed relationship.

AN: Just so you know the spoiler I posted in my last chapter was for my story not Gilmore Girls itself. If you want Gilmore Girls spoilers might I suggest The spoilers page has at least three threads going on at one time on the show.

Please review.


	4. Don't you want

Don't you want Your Mom and Dad to Be Together?

Lorelai was in the living room folding up a blanket and placing it next to a pillow made up for the couch.

"Rory"

"Yes, mom"

"I was wondering if you could go up stairs and get my brown pants with my orange pull over sweater."

"No" Rory calls from the kitchen.

"Why not?"

Rory walks into the living room.

"You do know that you'll have to go up there eventually."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I have to go back to school today. That means you'll have to at least go up there to get dressed."

"I don't know what you're getting at."

"Mom you can't avoid that room forever. I know it hurts but you have to move on."

" I am."

"Then why are you still sleeping on the couch. I haven't even seen you cry yet."

"Rory."

"You need to wallow. It's part of the process. You taught me that."

" I know I did."

"Take your own advice."

"Rory I'm fine. I'm doing really well."

"Okay." Rory says unconvinced.

"So where did we get on those clothes?"

"Brown pants right." Rory says as she starts up the stairs.

"With the orange sweater."

The Diner

April is sitting at the counter looking at the door every time the bell rings. Luke notices and has a concerned look on his face. He walks over to her not looking forward to what he has to do.

"What are you looking for?"

"I was hoping Lorelai would be able to stop by today."

"Oh."

"I guess she's busy at the Inn though."

"Listen April there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, shoot."

"Lorelai and I aren't getting married."

"What!"

"We broke off the engagement."

April sits there shock and dumbstruck. After a few moments she gets off of the stool and walks out of the diner not saying a word to Luke.

"April… April wait."

Lorelai's house

Rory's left and Lorelai's putting her engagement ring back in the box along with a check to Luke to pay him back for his half of the additions and furniture to her house. She hears a nock on the door and goes to answer it.

"April."

"Hi Lorelai."

"What are you doing here? Is Luke with you?"

"No he's not. I just dropped by to say hi."

"Oh."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Lorelai smiles at April and moves to the side to let her in. April walks into the living room and notices the engagement ring and check sitting on the coffee table.

"So you guys really aren't getting married."

"No we're not."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"It's because of me isn't it."

"What! No of course not."

"If it hadn't been for me things wouldn't have changed for you guys."

"April sit down." April sits down on the couch while Lorelai sits down in front of her on the coffee table.

"April I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen to me good. You are in no way shape or form the reason why your father and I aren't getting married."

"Really."

"Yes… Look here's the deal. Now I don't want you to say anything to anyone, especially to Luke. Okay. If you repeat it and it comes back to me I'll deny it to the ground."

"Okay."

"Look I've been in your dad's situation. I've been a single parent since the moment Rory came into this world. The only difference between your dad's situation and my situation is that Rory's dad and I didn't have an opportunity to be a real family until Rory was already grown and by the time that happened we had grown apart and there was no love there. Your dad still has an opportunity. Your mom and him still have the chance of giving you a real family. And I just couldn't be the cause of that happening."

"But I don't want that."

"What"

"I don't want that"

"But… Don't you want your mom and dad to be together?"

"They were but they just broke up"

"What?"

"Look I love my mom but she was never meant to be my mom. She treats me like we're best girl friends not like her kid. You treat me like a mom treats her kid."

"April."

"I want you and Luke to be together."

"That's not going to happen. I'm sorry."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"Look just because your dad and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean you and I can't still have a relationship."

"Really"

"Yeah, you can stop by any time you like and your room is always here."

"Well it's better than nothing."

"That's the spirit."

The Diner

Luke keeps looking up every five seconds waiting for April to come back. He sees Rory walk in and he's stunned.

"Rory"

"Hi Luke."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing okay considering."

"Yeah."

"How's your mom."

"She's okay too, considering"

"Right. Right. That's good."

"Yeah."

"So what else."

"I just wanted to make sure that … well… the engagement is really off."

"Yeah it's off."

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"I wanted you two together, I was rooting for you the entire time."

"I know. I know you were."

"Isn't there any chance that."

"No Rory. There's not… but hey now there's hope for your mom and dad."

"What?"

"Well now the three of you can finally be a family."

"Oh."

"I mean don't you want your mom and dad to be together."

"They were but they just broke up"

"What?"

"Luke, I love my dad but to me he's not my true dad. You are."

"Rory"

"You were there when I had the chicken pox and could only eat mashed potatoes for a week. You were there when I graduated High School and started college. You were there to move a mattress out of my dorm in to my dorm and back out of my dorm. You were there."

"Rory."

"You've been more of a Dad to me then mine ever was and ever will be to me."

Luke looks touched. Rory notices.

"Well I have to get going. I'll see ya later Luke."

"Yeah later."

"Bye Luke"

"Bye Rory"

Later at the Diner

April and Lorelai walk in and Luke quickly walks over to them.

"April don't ever walk out of here like that ever again. You had me worried sick."

"I won't. I just had to speak to Lorelai."

"Yes and she and I had a long talk. I have let it be known to April that she is welcomed in my house at any time and her room isn't going anywhere."

"Thank you. April why don't you go on up stairs. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. See you later Lorelai."

"Bye kid."

"Thanks for making sure she got back safe."

"Oh it was my pleasure and anyway I wanted to give you this." She pulls the engagement ring and envelope out of her purse.

"I know what this is" Holds up the ring "But what is this?" Holds up the envelope.

"That is your half of the renovations on my house and the new furniture."

"That wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was. You don't live there anymore and I just couldn't live there knowing you paid for a part of it and you didn't get any use out of it so there."

"Well I'll pay you for Aprils stuff, how about that"

"Tell you what, just pay me in coffee and we're even. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay, well I got to go."

"Yeah."

"So I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Lorelai walks to the door and then turns around and looks at Luke

"Luke if it's any constellations I wanted it to." Luke cuts in

"I know… I did too."

"Bye Luke." Lorelai turns around and leaves.

"Goodbye Lorelai." The Diner gets quiet so Luke starts cleaning up and then he sees the engagement ring. He walks over and picks it up and opens it. He looks at it a minute and then he throws it across the diner. He puts his head into his hands. He feels frustrated and angry with himself for letting Lorelai walk out of his life again. April is then standing behind the curtain and she watches her father's heart break.

Lorelai's house

Lorelai walks into her house and looks at her couch. She sees her pillow and blanket. She walks over and picks them up and then heads up the stairs. She walks into her bedroom and closes the door but not all the way. She stands there for a minute and looks around. She then throws her pillow and blanket across the room and slides down the wall to the ground while crying. Rory sees her mom through the crack of the doorway. She watches her mom finally come to terms with the fact that she has just lost her possibility of getting the whole package.

Next Chapter: Wonder Woman's Been Defeated

Mia comes to visit Lorelai after she hears that Lorelai and Luke have broken off their engagement. Mia confides in Lorelai her reason for not keeping in touch these last few years. She's been battling breast cancer but has beaten it and now has is convincing every woman to get herself checked out. This makes Lorelai wonder about her own health which she has neglected over the years. She goes to have herself checked out and the results from her visit are shocking which leads her into the arms of Luke.


	5. Wonder Woman's Been Defeated

Wonder Woman's Been Defeated

Lorelai had spent the last few weeks mostly at the Inn. It wasn't all that busy but it was better than staying home alone. Her phone at home rang at all hours of the night with phone calls from relatives giving their condolences about her ill-fated wedding and engagement. She was safe from it here.

At that moment she was standing at the front desk not really paying attention to what was going on around her and was just staring at the reservation book flipping through pages even though she wasn't looking at anything in particular. When someone walks up to the front desk she doesn't even realize

That someone's waiting to be served. As they clear their throat they catch her attention and she slowly brings her head up. Shock and surprise then form on her face and a small, smile forms on her face.

"Now that's better."

"Mia! What are you doing here?" Lorelai walks around the desk and gives her a hug.

"Well I heard about"

"The cancellation of the wedding."

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"How did you find out?"

"I've still got a few other connections to this here town."

"Oh."

"Yes well I just wanted you to know that I was really excited when I heard that you and Luke had gotten together and I was very disappointed when I got work that you two didn't work out."

"Thank You Mia."

"How are you doing Sweetie?"

"Oh I've been better."

"That's what I expected to hear."

"Yes well these things happen, you just have to move on as best as you can. Now enough about me. I want to hear about you. You haven't been around in years." Lorelai wraps her arm around Mia's and leads her into the dining room."

"Well I've been sick for a while now." She says as she takes a seat at one of the tables.

"You've been sick." Lorelai says in shock. "Mia I had no idea." She states as she takes a seat on the other side of the table facing Mia.

"Well it wasn't something that I wanted to flaunt."

"You were never one for flaunting, What was the matter with you?"

"I had cancer, Breast Cancer."

"Mia… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it all happened so quickly. I had a mammogram and they told me. It was an accident that I even got one. I hadn't even thought about it but my sister was getting one so I went with her and ended up getting one myself. Then they found it and treated it. At the time you and Sookie were starting up this place. I had been where you two were before. The Independence Inn used to be a run down old place too. I knew you two had all kinds of stress going on. And Rory was going off to school. You had a lot going on. I didn't want to add more to your plate."

"I still wish that you would have told me."

"Well it's over now."

"I'm glad that you're okay."

"So am I. Lorelai you've gotten yourself checked out before haven't you?"

"Well um."

"Because that's what saved my life. It's very important that you have routine check-up and make sure your okay because if you catch anything early enough you'll be fine."

Lorelai looks deep into thought. She hasn't been to the doctor in years. She's never gone routine in her whole life. Whenever she got a cold she would buy the cheap cough medicine and at the drug store and that was the extent of it. She never had any sign of being physically ill so she never saw the need of it. Now she had all these thoughts about things that could be wrong with her that she didn't know about.

"Mia!"

"Sookie, how are you dear."

"I'm just wonderful, and you?"

"Just splendid."

"Excuse me." Lorelai gets up out of her chair in a daze and walks into her office shutting the door.

"She's not doing so well is she?"

"No, not since her and Luke broke things off."

"I've never seen her this distraught."

"I have but only once… the last time her and Luke broke up."

Luke was trying to keep busy as well. His visit with Mia earlier today helped take up part of his time. It was nice to get to see her. She was one of the few people left that he had known when he was younger. It was nice getting to see her. He was upset that she had been sick but was thrilled that she made it. Her mom had breast cancer and it killed her. His dad had lung cancer and it did the same to him. He wondered how Lorelai had taken to the news. Mia was like a second mom to her. It probably killed her to know Mia was sick and she had no idea.

When Rory walked in with a tear stained face he assumed that it was because she heard about Mia.

"Hey Luke." Rory sits on a stool in front of him.

"Hi Rory." Luke pours her a cup of coffee. "Rory… what's going on?" He asks concerned

"It's mom." Rory says while tearing up again. Luke's radar immediately goes up.

"What's the matter with your mom?" He says it at calm as he can, even though in his mind are so many different scenarios, all of them scaring him out of his mind.

Rory calms herself down to tell Luke. "You know how Mia's in town."

"Yeah."

"Well she was talking to mom about her deal with breast cancer and all this other stuff and told her she should make sure she got routine check ups because if something was wrong with her they would catch it sooner rather than later. Mom's never been one on going to the doctor on a regular basis. You know her."

"Yeah I do. In the time we were together I don't think she ever went to the doctor."

"Well anyway today she went." Rory starts to tear up again.

"What happened Rory?"

"They found something… A lump in her breast. She's having surgery next Friday to see if it's cancerous."

Luke goes speechless.

"Yeah that was me an hour ago when she told me."

"How's she taking it?"

"Really well. She's handling it like it's no big deal. Has a real firm grasp on the situation."

"But you're still worried about her?"

"Of course, If something ever happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

"Nothing's going to happen to your mom. She's the strongest person I know. She's going to be fine."

"I really hope your right."

"Are you going back to school?"

"Yeah, she's making me. She won't let me spend the night. She even took my house key away from me and locked the door. Could you check up on her for me? Just to make sure she's okay."

"Don't worry I'll make sure she's okay."

"Great, thanks Luke. I'll talk to you later." Rory gets up and walks to the door.

"Rory." She turns her head back at Luke.

"Yeah?"

"She's going to be fine… She's tough… She'll pull through."

"I hope so, she's my life." Rory leaves

"Yeah she's mine too." Luke whispers to himself when she leaves

Luke stood in front of Lorelai's house. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt awful that this was happening to Lorelai. He felt bad that she was going through this all alone. He thought about what this would have been like for them if they were still together. He couldn't even imagine.

He knocked on the door and heard Lorelai yelling

"Rory I told you I'm fine."

She un -locked the door and opened it, shocked to see Luke standing there. She knew by looking at him that he knew and he knows she's scared. Lorelai walks into his arms and immediately starts crying. Luke pulls her closer and whispers into her ear.

"Shh… it's okay. You're going to be okay."

"I'm so scared." She sobs into his chest.

"I know… I know you are… I am too."


End file.
